


How To Battle Jealousy

by authorinprogress97



Series: Adventures of Grumpy Woozi [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Artist Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bratty Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hybrid Jeon Wonwoo, Hybrid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, yangyang makes another appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: Step 1: Recognise the Feeling (aka jealousy)Step 2: Addressing the Feeling (still jealousy)Step 3: Fuck you, emotions, you're a pain in the ass(aka Seungcheol and Jihoon are both rather bad at controlling their emotions. All Seungcheol wanted to do was go to the park, damn it, not have Feelings.)





	How To Battle Jealousy

“Come on, come on, come _on_! You're so _slow_.”

Seungcheol scowls as he gets his things together. It was such a nice day, so he decided to bring Jihoon to the park. But with the hybrid acting like this…

“Let’s just stay home,” the artist suggests.

Jihoon’s jaw drops. “Don’t be ridiculous,” the hybrid says dismissively. “You’re the one who wanted to go. And you already packed the food!”

Where is his grumpy little kitty that hates going outside? Seungcheol doesn’t _like_ seeing Jihoon upset, but this happiness and excitement is… unsettling.

“I’m sure the others won’t mind if we cancel,” the human tries again, only to shut his mouth at the scathing glare his hybrid shoots him.

“You can’t do that,” Jihoon scolds, taking over Seungcheol’s duty. “What will Wonwoo think?”

He’s not jealous. He’s _not_. So _what_ if Jihoon gets all excited at the thought of seeing Wonwoo? He’s still Seungcheol’s. Nothing is going to change that.

The owner lets Jihoon finish the packing, plopping down onto the couch while he waits for his pretty kitty to stop spazzing out over the smallest thing. Seungcheol lets out a long sigh, rolling over and grumbling when a lump at his back stops him. He gropes behind him, hand wrapping around soft fur.

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol calls out. “You’re not bringing YangYang?”

“No,” his hybrid immediately replies. “I don’t want to bring him out today.”

Something in Seungcheol’s chest crumbles. Much like a small child, Jihoon _loves_ bringing YangYang out to the park. He’s been teased a couple times, Seungcheol knows, but Jihoon’s sharp tongue and even sharper nails usually dissuade bullies from picking on YangYang a second time. For his kitty to leave his favourite (only) stuffed toy at home…

Now, Seungcheol can admit he’s jealous.

He loves his little cat hybrid, but sometimes he’s so _oblivious_. Cats are known to be selfish, but Seungcheol had thought hoped that his Jihoon would be different. After all, he should know that his owner is a very selfish person as well.

He glares up at the ceiling, gaze unflinching as Jihoon’s face appears, smiling and upside-down. “Hey there, silly boy,” Jihoon chuckles, knowingly quoting _Bolt_ no matter how much Seungcheol says he hates it. “Wanna go outside?”

“I will feed you canned tuna for the rest of your life,” Seungcheol threatens.

Jihoon laughs (since he’s already in a disgustingly bright mood) and kisses Seungcheol’s cheek. “You already feed me canned tuna half the time,” the hybrid tosses over his shoulder, grabbing their picnic things. “Let’s go, we’re going to be late!”

Vindictively, Seungcheol wishes for rain.

 

The sun is mocking him. He’s pretty sure it winked at him. What kind of shit-face celestial body _winks_ at a man consumed by his jealousy? From now on, his favourite thing in the sky is the moon. Suck on _that_ , sun.

As expected of a celestial body, it pays no heed to Seungcheol inner monologue. What a jerk.

Seungcheol is painfully aware of Jihoon playing with Wonwoo and enjoying himself. There’s this sweet smile on the catboy’s face that the owner has never been the recipient of.

“What’s so good about Wonwoo anyway?” Seungcheol grumbles, flopping onto the picnic mat and covering his eyes with a sketch book.

There’s a rustling of plastic as someone settles next to him, head warm as they rest it on Seungcheol’s stomach. “He’s cute, friendly and lazy,” Jisoo points out lazily. “I think Jihoonie likes that about him.”

“I'm cute,” the artist argues. Jisoo makes a noncommittal noise, purring when Seungcheol scratches behind his ochre ears. “All tired out?”

“Nap time,” Jisoo murmurs, barely audible through his purring. “Mm, to the left, Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan always complains that Jisoo isn't a lap cat, but he seems more than willing to nap with Seungcheol. Maybe his friend just didn't know how to pet. The thought has a small smile curving his lips as he dozes.

The peace is short-lived. His only warning is a bitten-back growl before Jihoon is there, shoving the older cat off and laying his _entire weight_ on Seungcheol.

“Why are you sleeping?” Jihoon demands, knobbly knees digging into the sides of Seungcheol’s rib cage. “We’re at a park, you can't nap!” The final statement is aimed towards Jisoo, who smiles angelically and curls up all cat-like.

“You were playing with Wonwoo. I was tired.”

Jihoon’s tail flicks in annoyance as he glances at Jisoo, but his mouth stays stubbornly shut. There's something the cat wants to say, but his own pride will stop him from saying it.

“I just came here to get some water,” the purple-haired cat sniffs, reaching over for a water bottle before walking away, back towards (and here, Seungcheol scowls) Wonwoo.

Jisoo lets out a sigh. Seungcheol’s not sure if it's directed at him. “If you're jealous, just talk to him,” Jisoo murmurs, revealing one golden eye lazily. “He won’t know if you don't tell him.”

“There’s nothing to tell him,” Seungcheol insists stubbornly. Jisoo flicks his tail at the artist’s face before he flops onto Seungcheol’s lap, purring when Seungcheol reflexively scratches behind his ears.

“You humans are so strange,” the ochre cat sighs, barely audible from the volume of his purring. “Wonwoo’s just a dog. Why are you so threatened?”

Seungcheol huffs. When said like _that_ , Seungcheol’s actions seem ridiculous. He acts like Wonwoo will steal Jihoon away, when that’s the last thing that would happen.

He just – he wants Jihoon to smile and laugh when he’s around him too. Maybe it’s because Jihoon only sees Wonwoo when Junhui brings the dog hybrid out to the park, but he’s always so _excited_. When Seungcheol comes home, Jihoon regards him with a barely interested glance and a lazy kiss to his cheek. Sometimes, he wants to feel like Jihoon cares about him too.

Of course, it’s not in a cat’s nature to be so openly affectionate. Seungcheol watches Jihoon and Wonwoo tumble in the grass, the latter’s triangular, husky-like ears tipped white (almost as if it was the negative of Jihoon’s own fur colouring). Wonwoo whips his head around to Junhui when his owner calls, nuzzling Jihoon once before bounding over to his owner and wrapping his long limbs around his favourite human. Seungcheol’s feisty little cat watches them with an unreadable expression on his face, ears twitching at the blatant display of affection between hybrid and owner.

While Junhui and Wonwoo have their moment, Jihoon slowly pads over to Seungcheol, pulling the elder’s arm from under his head so he can place his own on Seungcheol's bicep. The owner bites back a smile when Jihoon drapes his tail over Jisoo, annoying the elder cat enough to have him shift towards Jeonghan instead.

He supposes that if he had to thank Wonwoo for one thing, putting aside the jealousy at how happy Jihoon always is to see him, it's that the cat hybrid is always more open to affection in the days following the play dates.

“Hey, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol whispers, grin widening further when Jihoon's response as to snuggle closer, tail draped across Seungcheol's waist possessively.

“You know I don't like it when that cat takes my spot,” Jihoon sniffs, rubbing his face along Seungcheol's sleeve. “You smell funny.”

“ _That cat_ is your hyung,” Seungcheol points out. Jihoon merely lets out a displeased growl, rolling on top of Seungcheol.

Their faces are inches apart, so Seungcheol can admire the concentrated look on his kitty’s face up close. Jihoon's lips are pursed looking more cat-like as he uses his entire body to remove Jisoo’s scent. His lavender hair looks softer in the late afternoon sunlight, the sun leaving a halo around Jihoon’s head. Seungcheol wonders if the hybrid can feel how Seungcheol's heart pounds in his chest, all for him.

“You're very pretty,” Seungcheol blurts out. Pink dusts across Jihoon's cheeks as he brings a hand down into Seungcheol's face, pushing him away while simultaneously pulling him closer.

“Gross,” Jihoon scoffs, all signs of hostility absent despite the harshness of his words. “Tell me more.”

Seungcheol wishes his vocabulary wasn’t so limited, if only so he could shower Jihoon in all the praise and affection he could. Seems like Jihoon will just have to settle with Seungcheol calling him pretty and deal with his warm embrace. _One day_ , Seungcheol thinks, _I’ll find the courage to press kisses to Jihoon’s pretty, pink lips too_. But until then, this will do.

  


When they finally reach Seungcheol’s apartment, the living room is barely illuminated by the dying sunset. He switches on the lights while Jihoon makes a beeline for the bathroom, already shedding his clothes so he can dump them on the bathroom floor. Seungcheol sighs, heading straight for the couch. He can still see YangYang seated on the work upholstery, basking in the warm sunset. He reaches for the sad little thing, intent on putting him in the bedroom so he’ll be cuddled tonight –

Jihoon shoots out, grabbing Seungcheol’s arm and wrenching it away from YangYang. “No!” he yells, fur standing on end. “Don’t touch him when you’re all dirty!”

Seungcheol blinks, looking down at his hands. Sure enough, there are smudges of dirt on his palm. “Okay?” he says slowly, eyes darting lower where Jihoon’s only clad in a pair of boxers. “Jihoonie… is there something you’re not telling me?”

Jihoon’s tail snaps out, whipping Seungcheol’s side so he doesn’t look anywhere Jihoon doesn’t want him to. “My eyes are up here,” Jihoon snaps, crossing his arms in front of himself. “I don’t want YangYang to get dirty.”

Seungcheol chuckles, ruffling the younger’s hair. Jihoon’s blush deepens. “Go shower.”

Jihoon turns on his heel, hesitating just as he crosses the threshold of the living room. “Wonwoo’s fun, but he’s a dog,” he explains reluctantly, with a tinge of exasperation. “He rips apart toys. And.. YangYang is _special_.”

Before Seungcheol can comment further, Jihoon zips into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The artist glances back at YangYang, who looks much less forlorn as he watches the light dim. It casts a pretty picture that sticks in Seungcheol’s head and he wipes his hands on his jeans, hunting for his laptop and tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> i was only gone like three weeks, did anybody miss me??? it took me forever to finish this. i don't even know why.
> 
> also!!!! i got fanart of jihoon and seungcheol cuddling from the previous one-shot (!!!) and you should totally check it out [here](https://twitter.com/woozioveralls/status/882741723767730177) (and don't forget to leave some praise)!!!
> 
> as usual, you can hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/serraminiauthor) or [tumblr](http://minteayoongimakesmewoozi.tumblr.com/)! i'm always open to headcanons, fanart or just you saying "hey, i read your fic and i think that's awesome!"
> 
> (i need more friends send help.)


End file.
